Ying and Yang cats
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I decided to go in a different direction with this story, Tigress and Tai Lung are in love dough in a few points opposites of each other. But together with the other furious 5 they will have to stop two even eviler gangs: The for life enemies: Ying and Yang. But how is Tai Lung related to both gangs that are supposed to be enemies?
1. Chapter 1 A secret romance

**Kung Fu Panda A secret romance**

**Quanktumspirit: "Oh have I thought of something special. A romance story between Tigress and Tai Lung. You know both of them were the first to enter the school. What have they made of each other? And where does Tigress sneak of at night to see? Find out."**

* * *

><p><strong>Master Shifu's P.O.V<strong>

I sat quiet under the big flower tree like you saw me in the first movie. I reflected back on my life to see if I ever had the time to relax. Well. No. I had to train 7 different types of animals up to there level and beyond. But they all made me proud.

Well not exactly all: Tai Lung was the only student who I was cross with because he used his master skills to not only defeat the furious 5, but also the great dragon warrior a.k.a the fat panda.

Suddenly I heard someone rattling in the bush and jumped up in shock. I grabbed my old stick ready to defend myself and found: Viper, Monkey, Po, Crane and Mantis. What the hell are they doing up in the evening? They got out of the bush and bowed down to me. I bowed back and asked them to sit down.

**"Good evening furious 5. Why have you searched my presents?" I asked them curious. **

**"Well Master Shifu… We were wondering if you know what is wrong with Tigress?" Master Crane asked me.**

I raised my eyebrow with surprise. Tigress is my oldest training student here at the academy and she still learns all the skills over and over again. I often offered her to leave the academy, but she refuses telling me that she has no where to go except here. This was her real home. Her life to study every move until she could master them all.

She started learning every movement of by heart and even invented some of her own. I didn't know there was something wrong with her?

**"Why? She is in bed ore training every move. That is where I saw her last," I explained to them confused.**

**"But she is not in bed or training. She is not in the academy anymore. We are guessing she left the academy," Mantis explained.**

**"What? Why would she leave the academy and not tell us about it?" I asked shocked.**

**"We don't know. We are guessing she is hiding something from us. Is she? And has she maybe told you?" Monkey asked me.**

**"No. Not that I know of." I said confused again.**

Strange. Tigress never had any secrets which she wouldn't share. So what is going on and where is she?

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh I am giving Tigress a secret? Well I know her secret. Find out in the next chapter what she is keeping from the others. It will surprise you, but I think you can guess."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Rondevou cat style

**Rendezvous cat style**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok her is where Tigress has snuck of to. Read and review please."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tigress P.O.V<strong>

It was a lovely evening and I was at the very edge of the kingdom which I had to look after. I despise everybody who lives here. Who close there eyes to the unknown. But I kept my eyes wide open.

Suddenly I heard a twig break under somebody's foot. I shone my fire torch at the creature and found the most feared creature in the howl of china. And my secret crush: Tai Lung. I bowed down to him and he bowed back.

**"Good evening Tai Lung. Why have you come back? Where were you after the Dragenlored a.k.a the fat panda did the woozy finger hold?" I asked him.**

**"The woozy finger hold only calmed me down completely and is my only weak spot. The magic they saw was me shooting up and away. I was humiliated by that fat panda," Tai Lung explained to me.**

**"I am sorry that you were. You know you can defeat him whenever you want," I said.**

**"Yes I know. But I want them still to think they are save… even to they are in their biggest danger ever. How is everybody?" Tai Lung enquired by me.**

**"Everybody is fine. Still training." I explained to him.**

**"Good. Ok… do you trust me?" Tai Lung asked me smirking.**

**"Of course… Why?" I asked him curious.**

**"I want to show you something." Tai Lung said.**

Then he suddenly blindfolded me and led me away somewhere. I place my live in his paws so if he wants me dead he would have done it by now. A while later he stopped, took my blindfold of. I adjusted my eyes to the darkness and saw that he had set up a picnic for the 2 of us. My breath was caught in my throat. It was beautiful. So we sat quiet there, ate together and looked at the stars. This evening the tiger star and the White panther star were close together and shining the brightest. I am even guessing it was shinning on us right now.

**"Did you know that the white panther star and the tiger star are actually mortal enemies? Even different powers are between them." Tai Lung explained showing me his massive knowledge about the stars.**

**"Yes. I know that. That is the first lesson Master Shifu has given us both to learn. They are opposites. And jet they can't live without the other." I explained to him.**

**"Exactly… Oh that reminds me of something I want you to have. It shall be a sight of our love for each other." Tai Lung said a little surprised that he almost forgot.**

He was rummaging in his small bag and pulled out two necklaces. The ying and yang sight. I was amassed by them. They were both hand carved out of wood and one of them has been burned. The circle dot that they had were actually paw prints.

**"And what shall that mean to us?" I asked him curious as I was.**

**"It says here in the book that they are opposites and couples who are opposites like us use these to be close to each other. Here you have the white one and I'll keep the black one." Tai Lung explained.**

I hung it over my neck and Tai Lung blessed both with the bamboo curse.

**"I thank you my best friend from the bottom of my pure heart to you." I said happy.**

He nodded and walked me back home. I regret leaving him because I was the only one who knows him better then Master Shifu. Suddenly as we reached the gates of the mansion we heard Master Shifu's mad voice calling out for me. Tai Lung was scared, but I calmed him down.

**"Good night. Tigress-Chang." Tai-Lung whispered.**

**"Good night. Tai Lung-Chang." I replied quiet back.**

We kissed one more time and then he ran away again just as Master Shifu opened the door and let me in again. Oh no. I will get into trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yes a romance like there has been no other. Please review. I don't own anybody. Just the story idea."<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 A forced romance

**A forced romance which breaks hearts**

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes. She will get trouble. Please don't stop reviewing. I still don't own Kung- Fu Panda."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tigress P.O.V<strong>

Ok. I had to sit there as the rest of the gang tried to figure out where I have been.

**"Why did you leave your home Tigress? You could have ended up dead. Why didn't you leave a note for us to know where you were going?" Master Shifu asked me mad.**

**"Ok. Master Shifu. I am aware that I had to leave a note for you to know that I was of to the Tiger temple at the other end of the city. I am sorry that I haven't woken you up to inform you of my presents." I told him.**

**"You were at the end of the town weren't you?" Mantis enquired.**

**"Yes. I was checking for intruders after visiting the temple." I told them, hoping my story could hold up.**

**"There hasn't been an outsider in these walls for over 2 years. What makes you think there will be one tonight?" Po asked me as stupid as he is.**

**"Is it now forbidden to check even when every body's lives could depend on it?" I shouted back at him.**

**"No. But it is forbidden not to inform the master of it. Ok as your punishment you may clean up the house without using your powers. The rest of you back to your training," Master Shifu ordered. **

And with that I was left of cleaning all the pots and pans Po used to cook us the meal's, all chopsticks, drinking cups and clean the bed rooms as well.

* * *

><p>After I was finished I walked of to my bedroom and rested. I fell asleep and dreamed of Tai Lung. How we both would run away together and live happy. Training day in and day out and so one.<p>

Suddenly the next day I woke up and found another tiger next to me in my bed.

**"What in the frogs name are you doing in my bed? Who are you?" I shouted at the intruder.**

I jumped out in shock and grabbed my stick to beat the living daylight out of this tiger. But it grinned at me and I could clearly see that it is a he. A male tiger in my room. I ran out of my room. The tiger close on my heals, but a bit slower. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs mad.

**"EVERYBODY IN THE MAIN MEETING ROOM NOW!" I screamed.**

I reached the room first and slowly everybody ells followed still in their pyjamas.

**"Why the hell are you screaming the place down Tigress? What has happened?" Master Shifu asked me half tired.**

**"That is what I would like to know Master Shifu. Who the hell is he?" I aske them mad.**

I pointed at the other tiger who is really not in top form.

**"Oh sorry that I haven't introduced him to you. He is Tex. Your boyfriend and I want you to treat him with respect he deserves," Master Shifu explained.**

My anger has reached his boiling point.

**"May I speak with you in private Master Shifu?" I asked him mad.**

**"Sure." Master Shifu said surprised. **

We walked under to the beautiful tree, with the leaved, Ying and Yang pond where the dragon scriped once hung. Master Shifu looked confused at me as I asked him to sit down and we meditated for 5 minuets.

**"I can sense you are annoyed with my decision Tigress… why is that?" Master Shifu asked me.**

**"Well… I am just very shocked. Why do I need him as my boyfriend?" I asked him.**

**"Like the lonely queen she shall always find her rightful king. I have tried many times to find the perfect man for you Tigress. I just want you to be happy." Master Shifu explained it to her.**

**"But I am happy with everybody else. But this just overshoots everything. Please let him leave again." I begged Master Shifu.**

**"No. Just give him time and you will see he will blossom into your dream prince." Master Shifu said with confidence. **

_**"More like the frog prince." I thought to myself mad.**_

**"Will you give him a try?" Master Shifu asked me seriously.**

**"Ok… I give it a shot." I said disappointed. **

So we walked back and Tex still stood at the same position and smiled at me. Then he bowed down to me.

**"I am honoured of being with you Tigress." Tex said as sweet as he could.**

**"Treat him with the respect he deserves… Ok." I said with an evil sly smile.**

I took a beating rod and beaten Tex up. He was quiet bad in form I can tell and just like Po overweight. So I beat his living daylight out. But he grabbed my paws and suddenly licked me over my lips forcing me to kiss him. I let his discussing lips touch me and as it was inside of me I bit it so bad I nearly ripped his tong off. Tex screamed and punched me in the yaw. I managed him to draw blood.

**"Fearsome as ever. I love a challenge to tame you my dear." Tex said mad at me.**

**"The only thing you would ever get from me is the death penalty. And I would be happy to for fill it you kitty." I snapped at him mad.**

I ran out crying. Suddenly the emergency horn was blown and we all had to go of and stop Tai Lung who was in the city again. I will try and talk with him. Everybody even Tex raced of to the centre of the city to fight. Tai Lung was there with an army of crocodiles as distraction. Everybody picked one and I chose Tai Lung. We ran a while fighting before I tackled him down and we kissed again.

**"Sorry that it was a brutal punch." Tai Lung said worried that he hurt me bad an I would be mad at him.**

**"Don't worry. I had worse punches. You cold even rip my tail out and I would still love you." I said happy to be back in his presence. **

**"Am I right in seeing that there was another fighter in your group? A tiger like you?" Tai Lung asked me interested. **

**"Yes. Master Shifu forced me to have him as a friend. His name is Tex and he is a pain in the but," I explained it to him.**

**"Oh…" Tai Lung said disappointed. **

He wanted to levee, but I grabbed him and kissed him again and even deeper. Suddenly Tex appeared and kicked Tai Lung again.

**"Finally your evil rain will end forever Tai Lung. Hi baby," Tex snapped and then said as he spotted me.**

Tex kissed me again and I slammed him in his face with my fist. He pushed me brutal to the side and fought against Tai Lung.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "How will the fight end? Wait till the next chapter. Please review. I don't own anybody except for the story idea and Tex."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting for the love

The boyfriend VS the ex-friend

**_Quanktumspirit: "Well since nobody seemed to review this chapter I will rewrite it and see if I can get a comment from you guy's. Please, please, please review."_**

* * *

><p>Tigress P.O.V<p>

Even though Tai Lung fought better then Tex he was still captured as the rest arrived, fought as a team against him and we had no choice as to drag him up to the high judge to seal of his future. Crane, Po, Viper, Tex, Mantis and Monkey held Tai Lung tight making sure he wouldn't escape or even could conceive air, I walked behind them feeling very scared for Tai Lung, what will happen with him now? I hope we can still see each other. As we got to the court room we had to sit on the other side of the prisoner and weren't allowed to communicate with anybody. The Rhino Guard opened up the court room charging him with attacking innocent living beings, misusing his kung-Fu fighting skills and stealing the dragon scroll.

**"Tai Lung you have betrayed your Kung fighting skills, used them for evil, you have stolen the pressure dragon roll more time then we can count and nearly killed your master and other fellow student's. What do you plead?" A Judge asked him mad.**

**"I plead guilty. But I still deserve to live." Tai Lung answered truthfully. **

**"Only if somebody would stand up for you and tell us why you deserve to live in less then 20 seconds. Well?" The second Judge explained, then asked the people in the audience. **

Nobody stood up for him. I stood up facing everybody mad. How could they be ok with having him killed? He was just on the wrong side of life and need's somebody to reassure him.

**"Yes Master Tigress, you want to give this criminal his punishment?" The Judge asked me.**

**"No... he deserves to live... because... because..." I tried to explain, but I just couldn't.**

I started to cry because I knew with him dead I would lose the man I truly love and my heart would be broken. Everybody looked at me waiting for an explanation as to why he deserved to live. Even Tai Lung looked at me with tears streaming down his face.

**"Why would he deserve to live?" The Judge asked me again.**

**"Because I love him, with all my heart," I told them the truth.**

Everybody screamed and booed me out throwing crap. The Judge calmed everybody down. The furious 5 glared at me mad.

**"And... does the criminal reply to your love?" The Judge asked.**

Everybody looked at Tai Lung who cried as well looking at me. I looked at him with hope in my eyes and tears.

**"Yes. I love her as well, more than my own life. I would sacrifice my life for her," Tai Lung told them the truth.**

Now that really surprised everyone. A criminal admitting he is in love. And he actually has a heart and a hero who love a mass criminal? Not an everyday sight for the small city. I walked up to Tai Lung and looked deep into his eyes. Then we kissed and shared another romantic kiss. The city started mumbling under each other and Tex punched Tai again in the stomach breaking our kiss and hurting Tai Lung.

**"Don't you ever touch her again. She is my girlfriend you idiot. " Tex shouted at Tai Lung mad.**

I have had enough from him and punched him again in his stomach and in his cheek. Tai Lung stunned him so that Tex stopped moving completely as if death. Tex looked a bit confused before collapsing and passing out, not even fighting off the pain. The Judge just looked at it mad, in their eyes the punishment was settled.

**"We have come to a conclusion. Tai Lung, you will be-" the Judge began.**

I looked shocked at them, there was a 9/10 chanced that Tai will be sentenced to death by them. What will they decide?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Dun, dun, dun. What will they decide? Will I end their love here? Please review. In the next chapter the answerer will come."<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 The escape fails

**Chapter 05 The escape fails**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that I am not updating so often. But I managed to delete this excellent story with all the chapters in it. So I have to try and write the chapters from my memory, and sadly I have a sieve as a memory bank. So most of the story will be rethought of me. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 24**__**th**__** January 2013."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tigress P.O.V<strong>_

It was dead silence, I shivered next to Tai Lung who tried to keep me warm without success. The Rino guards held their spears a little bit too uncomfortable behind his back. Tai Lung tried everything in his power not to growl at them and send them hurtling down the cliff, all the town folks screamed for the top sentence, that he should be executed. I saw in Tai Lung that whatever the punishment will be he will face it with courage. I noticed then he pressed in my fist a small tablet box. Then he looked around and whispered something quiet in my ear whiles making sure nobody notices it.

"_**Tigress… if you do love me with all your heart… and I will be executed for these crimes I committed… please swallow two or more of these heart pill's… they will stop your heart and under 2 minutes you are dead to… if you wish to stay with me… if not, good luck with Tex. I will wait every day till we can see each other again," Tai Lung said and I cried a bit.**_

"_**Please don't talk like that. Tex will never have my heart like you… we will just have to wait and see." I said back.**_

Tai Lung nodded and we watched as the Jury had to hammer down the Town to keep them quiet.

"**Quiet, quiet we have come to a conclusion… Tai Lung… since we all can see how much love, hope and feelings you have for Tigress… and she for you, after all you two know each other since you were cups, we have agreed to let you free, but you will carry a burn on your fur as a traitor. You will not have the burn removed or covered up, the same with Tigress, and then you Tigress have to train Tai Lung up to not harm other people any more. If you both fail we will execute Tai Lung on the spot. So good luck. One home in town is set up for your training Tai Lung. It is called 'Scorpion sleep'. You will remain there with Tigress till you managed to control over yourself." The Jury said.**

Tai Lung and I let out a sigh of relief. But the town people all booed and even Tex stood up furious. They were not happy with the end result for that criminal.

"**Who says he won't go out on another parole to kill the town? Who says that he will keep control over himself whiles remaining there? Who says it will work in the first place? Such a traitor should be executed and nothing more." Tex asked mad.**

"**Tex if I were you I would shut up. I have no other choice. Plus if I do lose my temper or control too much I will be killed without second thought. Or if it fails watch out that I don't go on a hunt after your fur." Tai Lung said surprisingly calm.**

The town remained dead silence, some people tried to get out as fast as they could, but they were held back. The jury just nodded and pointed at the door. Tai Lung took my hand and together we walked outside into the bright sun. Then we headed back to the training sight, we had to pack up our rooms and moved out of the 'Furious 6 training academy' to start our own discoveries of each other. Everybody stayed away from us as an order from Shifu. Before we left Tai Lung was held down and the fire red T was engraved into Tai Lung's fur. First they injected a sleeping potion into the part of his fur and then the thousand degrees hot T was branded into Tai Lug's fur, dough his skin was numb it still hurt and he cried a bit, the tears weren't there for pain, but with pride. Since for him the T stood more for Tai Lung or Tigress then what it originally should stand as 'traitor'. As they let him go I grabbed a small cream and placed it over the hot burning T to cool it off. Tai Lung flinched a bit from the pain since the numbness drug was wearing off fast, but thanked me anyway for it. A little bit of pain was better than getting later on an infection and then having to have part of his skin cut out due to the infections he could catch whiles on our travels and then probably die of it in the end. As he could move without pain any more the jury let Tai Lung and me go to pack up our things.

Both of us got up and did exactly that. We left nothing of ourselves behind. As our last things were stored in bags and then in a cart that Tai Lung build during his training we walked into the meeting room where the others sat and were having a tea to calm them down a bit. Viper noticed us enter and pointed it out to them. This was going to be the Furious 6th's last tea before they would depart forever. Tai lung bowed down before his old master Shifu, showing him that he was truly sorry.

"**Hi Tigress Tai Lung welcome back." Viper said trying to sound calm.**

"**Thank you for making the tea father, the jury came to an end result." Tai Lung said.**

"**Really? What did they say Tai Lung?" Po asked interested.**

But Tai Lung didn't say anything anymore, he just looked at Master Shifu who didn't say a word. Tai Lung noted down how his adoptive father sat, crossed legged, no eye contacted to anybody and even his position was bent forward as if he was ready to flee. Tai Lung's fur stood on its edge and he counted a few times from 5 down to 0 to try and put a lid on his temper. Every time, breathing calmly, in and out before he glared at Shifu mad. Suddenly without warning Shifu jumped up, knocked the howl table with all the bowls off and Tai Lung reacted to it fast, quickly without second thought he caught all the bowls, caught the soup in the biggest bowl, rice in another, vegetables in a third and the tea he managed to drain into the tea pot. As the last liquid fell the Furious 5 looked at them shocked. That was truly from the master's book this reaction. After it was quiet for 1 more minuet Master Shifu looked finally up at his adoptive son and smiled for the first time in ever at his adoptive son.

"**I'm impressed Tai Lung, your reactions were perfect, every position and the speed in which the food and drinks were going to fall were exact as you thought they would be, now you are thinking faster than the speed of light, sound or even faster." Master Shifu said smiling.**

"**Were you even listening to us before?" I asked my adoptive father.**

"**I have, so Tai Lung, what did they say?" Master Shifu asked.**

"**The jury said I have to be branded with the letter T which I have now and Tigress has to train me up from beginning to end to remain calm with my wild temper. If I so much as scratch somebody I will be executed." Tai Lung said honestly.**

Master Shifu nodded, and then he glared at Po and pointed to the kitchen. Po nodded, collected all the dirty dishes and disappeared next door to clean their dinner. As Po vanished I had already an idea what he was up to.

"**Trainees, could you please go back to your trainings, I need to talk to Tai Lung on my own. We will be in the summer garden." Master Shifu said.**

"**Yes master." Everybody said.**

Master Shifu stood up and pointed behind him. Tai Lung bowed before him, nodded and then they left through the door into the gardens. I looked at them confused, but I'm guessing Master Shifu wanted to talk to Tai Lung about the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Shifu P.O.V<strong>

I don't like the past, mostly because it has too many bad memories that I wished to erase. I have to be honest with myself, with my Furious 6… but most of all with Tai Lung. For I have lied to him for far too long, he deserves to know the truth about his past. Tai Lung sat with me in the garden and we relaxed a bit, for I have to sort my thoughts out before I tell him the reason I want to talk with him. As I opened my eyes again Tai Lung was staring at me waiting for me to start.

"**Tai Lung, I'm very proud of you." I told him.**

Tai Lung's eyes widened with surprise, now that was not what he expected to hear from me. After all he committed treason, betrayed himself, his friends and myself, and yet I was proud of him.

"**Um, master, I don't think you have thought about it through enough, I committed treason, I almost killed you as well as the other furious 5, and yet you are happy?" Tai Lung asked me shocked.**

I had huge tears falling from my eyes, I don't know if I should tell him and the other's, but I think I shouldn't tell- what the? Suddenly in the tree where we were sitting, an arrow was fired with a note attached to it. I pulled he note down and my worst nightmares have come true.

"**Tai Lung get back to the other Furious 6. NOW!" I shouted at him whiles sprinting to my room.**

"**Yes master." Tai Lung said.**

I ran to my room, got the old baby blanket out in which Tai Lung first came to me and held it to my heart with tears falling from my eyes. As the door opened again the other Furious 6 were there.

"**Master Shifu, what's wrong?" Viper asked me worried.**

"**Are we or the town under attack?" Po asked me.**

"**What did Tai Lung do to you?" Crane asked.**

"**First thing, yes the town will be under attack, no Tai Lung didn't hurt me dough he is involved with it. But not the way you all think." I explained whiles still looking worried at the note.**

"**How am I involved?" Tai Lung asked me confused.**

"**I'll explain on the way, everybody has to pack everything together and gather all the town villages together, they have to leave the city tonight if they should remain safe." I said.**

"**Wait, so who is supposed to guard the city?" Tigress asked me confused.**

"**Nobody Tigress, if we stay here and try to save the buildings, from that battle in which we shouldn't be involved with, then we will most likely lose our own lives." I explained.**

Everybody nodded, packed there things together fast and we ran out of the Jade Palest into the city, quickly the furious 5, Tai Lung and Po separated themselves, banged on all the villages doors and reported to them to pack there things together, before the sun was at its highest everybody was ready and we lead them through into the jungle into hiding, we set up a massive camp and Tai Lung looked at me confused. He could see that this wasn't the first evacuation that the city had to do. As everybody settled down he faced me.

"**So Shifu, I presume you know the Ying and Yang guys who are going to attack the city tomorrow more then we, may you explain to us who they are?" Po asked.**

"**Ying and Yang as you all know are opposites of each other, good and bad, happy and sad and so many more, now about 20 years ago animals started to study these opposites more carefully, some were overwhelmed by the power the sides could hold. A white eagle called Shrivel and a black raven called Ruder planned to overthrow the opposites and have only one side rule over everybody else. So either good or bad, they both trained hard and became almost unbeatable, they spread rumours round and brought millions of different animals male, female, children as well as baby's onto their sides. Always vowing to overthrow the other side, if any opposites meet they had to battle it out to the bitter end. Now about 20 years ago here in this very city the opposites sent in 2 undercover spy's to lure the opposite in a false sense of security and then kill them. The Spy on the Ying's side was called: Hera,** **Hera was a white leopard and very good in kung Fu fighting, especially with the elements of fire, and the Spy on the Yang's side was called: Shum, Shum was just as Hera a white leopard, but he was just as good in Kung Fu and even controlling the elements of water. Both of their missions started that they should meet in the temple of nature, as far as legend goes they really meet up and fire and water battled it out drastically. Almost the entire temple was destroyed, but just as Hera used a water mission wrong she almost drowned in her own attack. Shum was horrified and burned the water away to save her, as the last water was drained he helped her on her feet. Hera glared at him with pure hatred. I was hiding underneath them and watched the scene with my own eyes. As they didn't kill each other Shum decided to take advantage of Hera, he forced her on the ground and gave Hera her first kiss, she was furious, but failed to get rid of him, instead it grew bigger and deeper until it became sexual. After that I left the scenario, but 9 months later I meet up with Hera again she handed me you on the door step, I was confused and she showed me your leopard skin, you were half ying as well as yang, you couldn't be brought up by either sides since it would be a deep sign of betrayal to both sides, so I agreed and brought you up as my own, and over the years the other furious 6 came together." I explained.**

"**So I have to meet up with my real parents?" Tai Lung asked me.**

I nodded, then later on I asked everybody to clean up downstairs, just in case Hera and Shum decided to pay me a visit. As the last table was stored away and everybody left for their bedrooms I went into the watch tower and saw the 2 enemies clans walking further and further to each other. I nodded knowing that the closest to the edge somewhere were the 2 cat's that were or still are madly in love with each other. Then swords, stones and various other stuff were throwing at each other, I saw the black leopard as well as the white one were fighting even more brutal then I remember, they chassed each other right up to my house before looking around, I directly opened the door to them and allowed Hera as well as Shum into my home. They both bowed down to me as well as I did to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "What will happen now? Will Tai Lung accept either of his parents? Please review."<strong>_


End file.
